User blog:The Mysteryous user/M.news! Steamlands coins!
There is a while since the last blog,isnt' it? So today I will introduce the Steamlands (steam) coins system. How does it work? Now you can buy fanart to use to your game! For example I put on sale a fanart for 10 coins,people will be able to buy the permission to use it for their games by giving steam coins! -How you know If you have steam coins? *Well,I'll make a page where I'll write users who have steam coins and how many they have.On the comments of the page you will request to buy the fanart (by commenting as I said),and after I will edit it taking the coins and after I will tell you in talk page or message bar you can use fanart. -How I earn Steam coins? *You can win by winning contests made by me.For example first prize is 30 coins. Right now no one has Steam coins,but I will make contests where you can earn. Whe you buy a fanart you can use it FOR A GAME!'TO use it for 2 games you must buy it '''TWICE '(2 times). On sale! 50 % off! Smart Yellow Enzyme -10 pounds (not on sale anymore) Proto-suit with Yellow Enzyme -20 pounds (not on sale anymore) 'Note:'After you buy you lose the coins you have (dependes what you bought and how expensive is),and you still must credit Mystery user for enzymes. Contest (contest over!) Make a test subject level fanart (it must be original,with different platforms and different enemies). You can only use your fanarts and enzyme-enemies made by Nitrome.You can also use soldiers. Prizes: 1st place:10/ '''5 Steam coins and that star trophy 2nd place :3 steam coins and star trophy 3rd place: Star trophy There must be at last 5 people joined to contest ,or I won't give the prize-coins,only the trophies. If they are less than 3 people,I won't give any prize. !'That's avalaible to this contest only,and I may give the prizes,even if there aren;t joined 3 or 5 people.So what I said can change. The judge is Mystery user (The Mysteryous user). 'WINNERS *Since there was only one contestant,the prize is smaller. 1st place:'''Sabkv:Wins this star trophy and 5 steam coins! More ways to get steamlands coins (pounds)!!!!!!! Any of you knwo about custom enzymes page? It's a page where you can add you enzymes fanart! When you add please credit yourself and confirm in comments,so I am sure who added. '''You get 5 pounds (steamlands coins) for every enzyme added! The mxx of pounds you can get using this way is 15,so this means afeter 4th,5th and other enzyems added You dont' get any more pounds! :( But you can contineu adding enzymes for no coins,so people will see your great work! :) Before buying or taking money,ask Mystery in talk page/message wall that you added the fanart and say you want the pounds.TMU will add you the pounds and contact you again./TMU will take the pounds and tell you that you bought the allow to use fanart. Note!:You can add any enzyme,but you cget coins only for original/ahrd to make/godo enzymes.Don't just add a blue circle enzyme or blue image enzyme! Link:Custom Enzymes Add your enzyems fanart there for 5 pounds per enzyme! The Mysterious coins Yup.We will soon add the Mysterious coin. What are they? Thet are coins that are made of 99.9% gold,much more gold that pounds. How to get them? By mysterious ways,of course! Like saying to TMU about a fanart that TMU thinked about,but didn't tell anyone,or finding out something mysterious,or other weird and/or mysterious ways. They are also rare,so not many people will have. The Mysterious coins (will) can be traded for Pounds,but Pounds (won't) can be traded for Mysterious coins. Great offer!Limited time!!!!!!!!!! Buy smart yellow enzyme and Yellow in proto-suit for 15 pounds (steamlands coins) only! How to get pounds quick?Add 3 fanart enzymes here: Custom Enzymes. You get 5 pounds for every enzyme,so that means you get 15 pounds for 3 enzymes!!! Stories Ok I see you guys rly don't liek stories! Ok,so thisa time,I will reward you with 15 pounds. If we get chapter 5 in the story,I wil reward the editors with 5 pounds.If we finish story I will reward with 15-2 pounds! Story here:The Lost Treasure. Joining is free,but read the rules. Custom technlogy Add your fan-made proto-suits,mines,lasers and others here in custom technology sections:Custom Enzymes. NOTE;you get 5 pounds for first suit added.For next suits you don't get any prize. 'Long blog post!' I didn't have a such so long blog post since...Last yeear/2 years? And not only me... More news about Mysterious coins If you get 1,you will be able to add it to your user page as a trophy.You can also use them to buy very expensive stuff,or trade them for pounds.Note that you can;t buy msyterioys coins for pounds! I will soon add the pound and the Mysterious coin to my trophies room. :) If you win and add the Mysterious coin to your trophies room,you must write where you got it. News about steam coins The steam coins will be renamed Steamlands coins and Pounds. Introducing new coins! and others... First off all,we choosed how many Mysterious coins will exist.Only 3! one owned by Mystery,and the others owned by Mysterious bank,but they will be later given as rewards in contests. Also,if you own pounds,you can add them to your user page,and say something like near the:I have 5 pounds.Once you don't have any more,you will have to remove it or write:I won Pounds from (...) Also we will add info on coins page like,:description,rarity,number produced,trading item info,etc. And the new money! Bombets We will add gold coins with bombs on them.There will be more kinds of bombets (possibly 3 kinds) like: 1.Bombet with Mutiny bomb=5 pounds 2.Bombet with Crab Bomb=10 bombs 3.('Suggest a bombet look! The winner will get 1 bombet worth 15 pounds!) '=15 pounds Platium Bombets To celebreate that we have 3 kinds of money,adn the preview of Bombets,we wil ladd the Platium Bombet! There will be 3 only.(not 3 kinds,3 coins!) Doggys They will have a dog on them,and will be green.Wait,they are made fo paper,so it won;'t be a coin! *Oh no! The prices will become bigger after release of bombets!But also bombets will be given as prizes! Pounds are going down :( Do you think we should keep pounds after the release of bombets? yes no I don't know/I don't care Test Subject yellow for Featured article Should TS yellow be the months featured article? Yes No Should TS yellow logo be months featured media? Yes No Test Subject Yellow I recently read the TS yellow page,and to make it even better,I will add...levels! I will describe the enemies and how to beat them,and after I will try to ...create them! Any ideas of levels and Dr Nastidious quotes are welcomed. Links:Test Subject Yellow. Dr. Nastidious quotes in Test Subject Yellow Distributable Yellow Bullet enzyme,use it free with 2 conditions: 1.CREDIT ME 2.U must had bought smart yellow and yellow in proto-suit 'Test Subject Yellow' Yes the Test Subject Yellow logo is on Featured Media section of Nitrome fanfiction wiki main page! Thanks every1! Major rule Ok I have a bad decision about who will add my games and photos nad stuff owned by me.The decision is: "Any photo,stuff or game owned by The Mysteryous user added without permission will mae force The Mysteryous user to: Stuff and photos used withotu permission: *'1.'Mystery will warn and ask to be removed. *'2.'If not,he will edit page,and remove himself. *'3''.'If that that doesn't stop,it may be worse. Example:The yellow proto-suit is added without permission to a page called :"happy man".Mystery will remove it himself,or if he continues,may get worse. Do you agree? Should this decision be used? Yes No More soon! Category:Blog posts